


Not Exactly Love at First Sight

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Hux is sent to pick up Snoke's new apprentice. He is not what Hux expected.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Year of Kylux





	Not Exactly Love at First Sight

Hux didn’t quite know what to expect. He was only told that he would be meeting the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice and bringing him to the fleet. His orders also included that he would help the new apprentice settle in with the First Order. As much as Hux didn’t like the idea of bringing an unknown person on board the ship, he would follow his orders and go beyond what was expected of him. He’d make general soon because of that. Perhaps this new apprentice might even expedite that.

He imagined someone who would want to help the First Order in any way they could. Hux would be able to help the apprentice in that, pointing them and their sorcery in the direction that would best benefit the First Order. He knew the sorts of things Force users were capable of. With that on his side along with his own technological advancements, Hux knew his achievements would not be able to be overlooked. In fact, he might not even have to kill his father to get a promotion.

Brendol Hux would die, regardless, but Hux liked the idea of his father seeing him promoted. He’d hate it.

An alert went off in the shuttle that they were dropping out of hyperspace, and Hux felt the ship revert to sublight. It was a rather smooth transition, but Hux could feel it in any ship smaller than a Star Destroyer. He knew they’d be landing soon and Hux readied himself to meet Snoke’s apprentice.

He wished he’d been given any information about them — he had no idea what they looked like or what their name was or if they were human. Beyond the fact that they were a Force user, Hux knew nothing and when he’d requested additional information, he’d been told it was unimportant. He’d learn more about this mysterious apprentice soon enough.

The shuttle landed and Hux took a few steps, getting used to the moon’s gravity. The thing he hated about being on a planet was that they always had a different feel to their gravity, unlike the ships where it was the same throughout the fleet. It was definitely weaker than what was standard on First Order ships, but not so weak that Hux needed to concentrate on his steps.

He lowered the ramp and walked off the shuttle, ready to meet the new apprentice.

Although he hadn’t known what to expect, everything he’d been told had made him think that Snoke’s apprentice was a single person. What he found instead was seven figures, all clad in black and masks concealing their faces. He looked between them, wondering what was going on and if he was expected to take care of all seven of them. He had not prepared quarters for that many people and he knew there wouldn’t be time to do so before returning to the ship. He’d have to think of some way to delay, as he couldn’t let himself be seen as unprepared.

“I’m Colonel Hux,” he introduced himself. “I’ve been sent to bring you to the First Order fleet.”

All seven of the masks looked in his direction, but they remained silent and unmoving. Hux did not like them at all and was not looking forward to dealing with them. Perhaps they’d improve once he knew them.

“You are the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice, right?” Hux said, hating how unsure he sounded.

“We are the Knights of Ren,” one of them said, although Hux couldn’t tell which of them was speaking. He had heard of the Knights of Ren, of course. Snoke hired them for missions that required a Force user’s touch. He didn’t know why they would be there waiting for him.

“Our master is Snoke’s apprentice,” another one said.

“I see,” Hux said, although he still wasn’t quite sure what was happening. “And where is your master?”

The Knights all turned to look at one of the others, taller than the others. Their mask was different from the others, which were mostly black. This taller Knight had silver lines around what Hux assumed were the eyes and they seemed cleaner. They wore a pleated shirt, with a robe of textured fabric and a cowl around their neck. Hux took note of the wide belt and saw what looked to be a lightsaber attached.

“Well, then,” Hux said, “I think we had better be on our way. Unless you have some reason to delay?”

Hux knew there should be no reason to wait any longer. The apprentice had been informed that they would be going to the fleet, which meant they would have had plenty of time to finish any last minute business. But given that they hadn’t simply joined him on board, Hux wondered if this assignment was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

Without saying a word, the apprentice stepped forward and away from the Knights. They stopped in front of Hux, although he could not tell anything else about the person, hidden under all their layers. But they were at least on their own and Hux’s job was to bring them to the fleet, not interrogate them. Hux didn’t need to speak to them to finish his mission. With a quick nod, he turned and marched back onto the shuttle, hearing heavy footsteps following behind him.

As soon as he was on board, Hux informed the pilot to take off. There was no sense wasting any additional time. The sooner he delivered the apprentice, the sooner he could get back to some of his more important tasks. Hux thought he might have gotten lucky — if the apprentice was not one for talking, then Hux would hopefully not be bothered too much by them.

Still, Hux would be working with them, and that would be much easier if he had at least some basic information. He headed back to the main compartment on the shuttle, finding the apprentice standing there, looking lost.

“What’s your name?” Hux asked. The apprentice turned their head to look at him, but remained silent. Hux could already feel a headache forming — somehow he already knew this apprentice was going to be a pain. “We’ll be working closely together. I need to call you something.”

“Be —” They cut themselves off quickly before finishing. “Kylo Ren. My name is Kylo Ren.”

That was something at least. Not only did Hux get the name, he also knew it wasn’t their original name. They had almost said something else at first. Which meant the name change was likely recent. The mask distorted their voice, so although Hux suspected the apprentice was male, he couldn’t be certain. Still, he decided to think of him as male until proven otherwise.

“I’ve been assigned to help you adjust to life on board a First Order ship,” Hux said. “I take it then that you are not used to life on a starship?”

“I’ve been on a ship before,” he said.

“Being on a ship is quite different from living on one,” Hux said. “Especially a military one. There will be quite a bit to learn, but I’ve already prepared a datapad with that information. Of course, I will also be a resource for you.”

“I —” Ren cut himself off again. Hux was starting to think that he was nervous, but that didn’t seem right. He was an apprentice to Snoke. Why would he be nervous about moving onto a Star Destroyer?

To Hux’s surprise, Ren lifted his hands to his helmet, and it hissed as the front piece of it moved and then, he took it off. Hux had suspected that he might never see what Ren looked like, but apparently, he was full of surprises. The first being his actual appearance.

Hux hadn’t known what to expect, but he hadn’t expected to see someone so young. Nor so beautiful. Hux had never seen someone quite like Ren before and he hated that his first thought was that he wanted to run his fingers through his hair and kiss his lips. He pushed those thoughts away — there was no time for such nonsense in his life.

“How old are you?” Hux asked. He could still be a teenager for all Hux knew. Ren certainly looked young enough. And that could be a problem. Hux didn’t need a Force-wielding teenager on his ship. That would be a recipe for disaster.

“Twenty-four,” Ren mumbled. Well, at least he wasn’t a teenager, although he was still young. Of course, at that age, Hux had already been climbing through the ranks. Perhaps Ren was just as ambitious as he was. Hopefully they wouldn’t get in each other’s way. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-nine,” Hux answered, although he didn’t know why Ren would care.

“I thought you would be older,” he mumbled, looking at him with his brown eyes for the first time. Hux could get lost in those eyes, so dark and expressive. Ren would definitely need to keep his mask on once they were back with the fleet.

“Did you now?” Hux asked, wondering what Ren had been told.

“They said a colonel was coming to collect me. I thought you’d be an old man. Like someone old enough to have been in the Empire.”

“There are certainly some of those still around,” Hux said, hoping that wouldn’t be true for much longer. “But the Empire is the past, as are those relics. We are the future of order in the galaxy.”

Ren stared at him and Hux found he didn’t like it. He knew Snoke could get inside a person’s head. Could his apprentice do the same? Hux didn’t like the idea of someone like that on board his ship.

“Do you really want to do that?” Ren asked, his face turning red.

“Do what?” Hux hadn’t said anything to make that question make sense.

“To me,” he mumbled, looking away. “You were thinking about touching me.”

“I’d appreciate it if you did not attempt to read my mind,” Hux said. The last thing he needed was Snoke’s apprentice digging around in there. There were things that he should definitely not find out about.

“I didn’t mean to. It just happened. But would you really want that?” Ren glanced up but quickly looked away again. He was nervous. Embarrassed. Shy? Hux was already seeing the ways he could use that information to his advantage.

“Is that something you would want?” Hux asked, taking a step closer.

Ren nodded, but still wouldn’t look at him. Hux was already putting together everything he knew about him. A shy, inexperienced young man looking for someone to give him what he always wanted. That was definitely something Hux could work with, although he’d have to make sure that no one else saw what he was seeing.

He took Ren’s mask from his hand and looked at it. That would be a much better look for Snoke’s apprentice than what was underneath. Hux liked the man’s face well enough, but he didn’t want anyone else to see Ren like that. He wanted to keep that all to himself. He set the helmet down on a nearby bench, then returned his attention to Ren.

Ren still wasn’t looking at him, and Hux hesitated, not sure if what he was doing was the best idea. The worst case scenario was that it was some kind of test, that Snoke had ordered Ren to seduce him. But if that were the case, why would he be so nervous? If he’d read Hux’s mind, there was no need for such an act. Which made Hux think that it was genuine.

Hux put a hand on Ren’s shoulder, just to see how he would react. Ren looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. He looked absolutely pathetic but Hux had no desire to berate him — instead, he found himself wanting to hold him, kiss him, protect him. He had no idea where those urges were coming from, but it was impossible to not give in at least a little.

His hand slowly moved until he was cupping Ren’s cheek and Ren was pressing into the touch, closing his eyes. Touching him with gloves on wasn’t good enough and Hux used his teeth to remove the glove from his free hand and then touched Ren on the other side. His eyes shot open at the skin to skin contact and Hux thought he might have gone too far. Suddenly, Ren had his arms around Hux, holding him tight.

It took Hux a few moments to realize that he wasn’t being attacked. Ren wasn’t trying to kill him. He was hugging him. Hux couldn’t remember anyone doing that to him before. It was strange, but he decided he liked it. Slowly, Hux moved an arm around Ren, not sure if he was doing it right, but he wanted to hug Ren back.

At some point, Ren’s hold on him relaxed and Hux pulled away, studying Ren. He really did seem like a lost boy in that moment, glad to have some kind of connection with another person. It made Hux wonder about just how he came to be Snoke’s apprentice, but that really was none of his business. Instead, he focused on how he could use Ren for his own gain. 

There were many possibilities, and it would be so easy to get Ren on his side. Hux thought he might already have an ally in the young man, but he wanted to be certain of that. He leaned closer, giving Ren time to pull away, but he didn’t and Hux lightly pressed his lips against Ren’s. They were just as soft as they looked and when Ren didn’t stop him, Hux deepened the kiss.

Kissing was not something he had much experience with, but he didn’t mind it. With Ren, it felt natural, right. Like he was the one person who deserved to be kissed. Hux had a hand on the back of Ren’s head, keeping him still as he licked at the seam of his lips. Ren seemed reluctant, but before Hux could release him, his lips parted.

He tasted sweet, and Hux knew it was likely he had eaten something sweet, but he wanted to think that was Ren’s natural taste. Sweet, just for him.

As much as Hux wanted to continue kissing him, he needed to talk to him as well. But hopefully there would be plenty of other chances for them to kiss. Hux pulled away, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Ren, and if Ren was reading his mind, Hux couldn’t bring himself to care.

His goal might be to use Ren to advance his own career, but Hux was going to enjoy every second of it, and even if he made himself emperor, Hux knew that he’d keep Ren at his side for as long as possible.

Hux didn’t believe in the Force — not in the way that a Jedi might — but if he did, he thought the Force would be telling him that he belonged with Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus)!


End file.
